Ceph Pinger
Ceph Pingers (Ceph Armored Assault Drones) are Ceph tripod vehicles in Crysis 2. They star act as the level bosses in the levels "Corporate Collapse", "Terminus " and "Power Out"; they're incredibly tough and highly damaging. Once destroyed, a single Pinger leaves behind 2,000 Nano Catalyst. Appearance The Pinger appears as a huge, heavily-armored tripod combat walker, roughly 18 feet in height. Its large triangular head has two tubes on each side of its head and two guns mounted under the chin. The two digitigrade-built forelegs act as the Pinger's locomotion while the third rear leg acts as a stabilizer when stationary. Each leg has three talon-like toes. The Pinger's plating is colored grayish-silver with black tubing and details. The "eyes" and rear-mounted power core glow red. Crysis 2 Their name was first briefly mentioned in the trailer "The Wall" when a missing poster is shown of James Thomasson. There is a post-it reading "Last seen at Central Park. Pinger Attack." They were first shown in a teaser trailer for E3 2010. In a gameplay video for Crysis 2 at E3 2010, a Pinger was fought against and later shown in a cinematic. After Alcatraz joins the Marines fighting the Ceph in Midtown, a Marine can be heard shouting to his squadmates to block their ears to stop the noise. This is assumed to be a Pinger, although it cannot be seen, due to Alcatraz's position in the sewer. Weapons The Pinger is armed with the same energy-based chaingun utilized by the Ceph Gunship, as well as an EMP projector and a cannon similar to that of a Ceph Devastator. The shrieking-like noise it makes during normal operation and when firing its EMP is implied to cause large amounts of hearing discomfort or even pain, and is inferred to be the source of the name "Pinger." )]] Combat Strategy The Pinger has an exposed core located on its back, appearing as a red glowing object; attack it for increased damage. The Pinger itself periodically fires EMP-based blasts that will completely drain your suit energy if you're close enough, and has the capability to know your position even when you're cloaked. If you do cloak, the Pinger will stop shooting at you, but will instead stop its patrol and start to EMP at a more frequent rate. It also will look directly at you, somehow knowing where you are, but will never fire its main gun. If you go behind cover, even while cloaked, it will fire an energy blast with a timed explosion behind your cover, and will continue firing them until it successfully flushes you out. Even though the Pinger's armor is thick, it can still be hurt. The key is the generator. Some weapons are more effective than others against the Pinger. The MK60 Mod 0 should be your staple weapon against one, but a weapon with the Gauss attachment also works; JAW's and packs of C4 -if available- should be used against the generator. Though it takes some skill, an L-TAG can prove just as deadly as the JAW. Even on Supersoldier, four packs of C4 latched onto a Pinger generator will destroy said Pinger, but this only applies when all four '''packs are detonated at the '''same time. Latching them and detonating them separately will not destroy the Pinger. Trivia *In a pre-release TV commercial for Crysis 2, the Pinger is notably missing its third stabalizing leg it had in the final game. Also, the Pinger's red areas were more orange. *Pingers can use echolocation to locate targets, revealed by Alcatraz in Crysis: Legion. *The first Pinger the player faces in the end of the mission "Corporate Collapse" is named "MrPingy" in the Sandbox. *Pingers are able to move around underwater much like the Ceph Gunship and the Warrior. Category:Aliens Category:Crysis 2 Enemies Category:Ceph Units Category:Crysis 2 Category:Ceph Category:Enemies